Yugioh! DE - Episode 086
Dark Side of HERO II Synopsis Shy can feel Cameron's darkness through his hands. Summary The Quarterfinal Continues Evil HERO Felix and Harry's quarterfinal duel continues, and Felix has just summoned a new monster "Evil HERO Lightning Golem" and revealed the true dark nature of his "Elemental HERO Deck". Felix activates his new monster's effect to destroy "Frightfur Kraken" without "Thunder Giant's" troubling discard cost. Felix then summons and banishes "Evil HERO Infernal Gainer" to allow "Lightning Golem" to attack twice and it destroys Felix's two remaining monsters. The duel is intensifying, and Shy notices that Cameron has not said a word. He is simply staring at the duel. Shy says it's impressive how Felix went the first three rounds without playing a single "Evil HERO" card. She notes how Felix's Deck has a cool dark-sided flare he's been saving just for these final rounds, but Cameron still does not speak. He has not eaten any of the snacks he bought for them. She notices Cameron's hand balled in into a fist. Shy places her hand over Cameron's and asks if he's alright. Cameron suddenly jolts back to life. Cameron looks to Shy and asks her what she said. Shy repeats her question if Cameron's fine or upset. Cameron nonchalantly replies that he does not feel anything, as in he's not upset, and he relaxes his hand. Cameron then says the duel is good so far. He notes that the "Evil HERO" twist would be a cute cliche to reveal Felix as a psychic duelist, but he's ordinary. Cameron says they are upgraded formed of the original "HERO" and actually prefers them. Cameron gently pulls his hand away from Shy's to take a sip of his drink. Shy returns her focus to the duel as well. Back at the duel, Henry continues his "Toy Vendor", "Fluffal Dog", and "Edge Imp Sabres" loop to thin his Deck. He activates "Fusion Recovery" to retrieve "Polymerization" and "Fluffal Bear" to Fusion Summon "Frightfur Daredevil", a monster 3000 ATK and the power to destroy "Lightning Golem". Felix uses his second trap, "Evil Excursion" to banish both monsters then return "Dog" to Henry's hand and stop a potential direct attack. Though Henry resummons "Dog", Felix maintains the momentum of the duel. Though Felix lost "Lightning Golem", he sets out to summon a new power "Evil HERO." He first introduces "Vision HERO Vyon", a mere additional support card for his "HERO" archetype. Felix uses its effect to mill "Evil HERO Sinister Necrom" from his Deck, so he can use the latter's effect to banish it and Special Summon "Evil HERO Malicious Edge" in Attack Position. "Malicious Edge" has 2600 ATK and uses them to destroy "Dog" while "Vyon" attacks directly to leave Henry with 1400 LP while Felix still has 3600 to boast. Holding Hands In the stands, Shy repeats what Cameron said in her head, that he did not feel anything. Shy says she was the one who did not feel anything. She has been feeling this absolute need to be around Cameron, but since the duel began, she has felt nothing from him or for him. Then, when she touched Cameron she felt nothing but emptiness and darkness. Shy reaches out to touch Cameron's hand again, but "Dance Princess" speaks to Shy, advising her not to do so. Shy tells her she just needs to know he is ok. Shy sneaks her hand over Cameron's again, but before she can, Cameron speaks up and asks Shy if she is trying to hold his hand. Shy flinches in embarrassment and withdraws her hand, saying she was just trying to get her drink. Cameron calmly says her drink is on the other side, embarrassing her further. Cameron opens his right palm and invites Shy to hold his hand, saying he does not mind. He says that he wants her to. Blushing red, Shy interlocks her left hand with Cameron's. He gently clasps their hands together and interlocks their fingers. Though monotone, Cameron says Shy's hands are soft. He notices that her nails are still polished and manicured from the previous night's finalist dinner, knowing she spent the day getting ready for the event. He apologizes for not complimenting them earlier. He says he did not have a close look last night. Shy says it's fine. She knows he was extremely busy all day with publicity and was tired. She notes she can feel their connection again and the urge to be near him. She feels calm, and says Cameron feels normal again. Cameron asks Shy how she feels with their hands together. He asks if his hand feels rough. In a flushed panic, Shy says his hand feels fine. She says that it feels as it usually does. Cameron lightly counters to say they had never held hands until now, but she can hold his hand as long as she needs to. Shy falls silent and does not let go. Clarissa is sitting in the row above them. She looks down and places her hand over Shy and Cameron's, having a laugh at their expense. She remarks how cute they are, and Shy immediately separates herself from Cameron. Cameron is non-reactive. Marlon looks over and Clarissa says that they were holding hands. Shy quickly denies it. Marlon comments that if Shy and Cameron like each other, they don't need to hide it. No one cares if they want to hold hands. Shy insists they weren't. She tries to make an excuse, and Cameron says in blank monotone that Shy just wanted some candy and offers some to Marlon. Maya asks what's wrong, and Marlon says Shy and Cameron were holding hands. Maya says she knew they liked each other. Embarrassed and frustrated, Shy asks they just focus back on the duel. Cameron takes another sip of his drink and sharply shifts his eyes toward Shy's wary Spirit Partner. Cameron silently tells Dance Princess that she does not need to worry about him. Dance Princess is alarmed that Cameron can see and hear her, intending only to appear to Shy. Cameron reminds her that he is connected to the "Ice Barrier". It's natural he can sense and speak to them if he wishes, but he lost that connection for a moment. Cameron advises "Dance Princess" not to let Shy know he can eavesdrop of their conversations or that he felt Shy's angst. It was the reason she wanted to hold hands. Cameron adds that the Ice Barrier do not need to be fearful of him either. He promises he would never do anything to hurt Shy. Henry's Triple Frightfur At the duel once more, Henry triggers his "Toy Vendor" loop and ultimate Fusion Summons "Frightfur Tiger". Felix aims to use "Tiger's" effect to destroy "Malicious Edge" to pave a way to a direct attack, but Felix stops him with "Dark Hallucination" that destroys "Tiger" as well. Henry expresses many ways to Fusion Summon beyond "Polymerization" just as Felix had done with "Dark Calling". He first summons "Edge Imp Saw" and uses "Frightfur Factory" to banish "Polymerization" from his GY and Fusion Summon "Frightfur Leo", who would destroy "Malicious Edge" and inflict damage equal to its original ATK. However, Felix reveals that "Dark Hallucination" will not allow his "Evil HERO" monsters to be destroyed by card effects or battle for the rest of the turn, so Henry targets "Vyon" to be destroyed instead, but Felix uses a Quick-Play Spell to sacrifice "Vyon" and add "Magic Hole Golem" to his hand from his Deck. Henry's "Leo" is still too weak to destroy "Malicious Edge", so he uses the final card in his hand to Fusion Summon "Frighfur Sabre-Tooth", the strongest monster Henry has. "Sabre-Tooth" revives "Tiger". Then, "Tiger and "Sabre-Tooth's" second effects empower Henry's "Frightfur" monsters by 1300 ATK. Henry delivers a relentless assault on "Malicious Edge" that the monsters endures by the lingering effect of "Dark Hallucination" but leaves Henry with 800 LP. Henry and Felix are both enthused by their duel, and so is the crowd except for Cameron. Genex Dragon speaks to Cameron saying he needs to be more careful to control his anger. The machine dragon says Cameron has not felt anger for a very long time especially while expressing these new powers. He says Shy could feel it. Cameron says he realizes. During his second quarterfinal, Cameron has been struggling to make sure his eyes did not "go black". Cameron reflects how he sensed Cole's bloodthirsty intent and wanted to maim Shy, and he would have for fun. Cameron admits it almost sent him over the edge. His attack on Cole was Cameron channeling Cole's bloodlust and reflecting it back onto him through their psychic connection, but Cameron admits that rage to deliver such an attack was all him. Genex Dragon believes Shy's touch when she held his hand distracted him from the anger and got him to back to normal. Her familiar touch was from the Ice Barrier, hence its effectiveness. Genex Dragon wonders if there were "other" reasons for its effectiveness. Cameron flatly but innocently does not believe there would be another reason. Felix draws in what will be his last turn. Felix observes the card he drew but notes he does not need it. He first Special Summons "Infernal Gainer" from banishment then Normal Summons "Magic Hole Golem". He shares "Magic Hole Golem's" effect to allow one monster he controls to attack directly though with only half the damage, and it is the only monster he controls that can attack. Henry combines that effect with "Infernal Gainer's" effect to banish itself and allow "Malicious Edge" to attack twice this turn. With Henry's LP only at 1400, Felix's plan unfolds perfectly. He delivers two direct attacks to win the duel. Aftermath The crowd cheers, and Cameron modestly applauds. Clarissa is visibly but playfully upset by the way Felix won. She remembers Raymond doing the exact same thing to her when he beat her. Like Henry, she summoned her strongest dragons and Raymond just bypassed them to beat her. But still, she admits even you cannot defeat the monsters, you can still beat the opponent. In retrospect, Clarissa says she does it with her duels all the time, even in her quarterfinal win over Henry. She then joins the crowd in applause too. Felix and Henry shake hands on a thrilling match. Henry is disappointed by wishes Felix the best before he quietly leaves the stadium. Felix is as thrilled as Clarissa was. He has his on-court interview and admits he did not have any combinations to defeat Henry's "Frightfur" Fusion Monsters. His "Toy Vendor" tactic was too fluid. When asked about the "Evil HERO", Felix says he followed the same mindset as his upcoming semifinal opponent, Clarissa. He saved them just for these final rounds. When the interview ends, Felix is met with applause as he leaves the stadium. End of the Day Teasing Friends Afterwards, Cameron receives a message from Ginger, telling him not to leave too soon. She advises he stick around since media outlets may ask him about the duels or his upcoming duel. Cameron notes he has not thought about it, but Cole is his quarterfinal opponent. Shy asks Cameron who messaged him, and he is forthwith. However, Cameron would rather have Shy driven home. Shy declines saying her father would pick her up. She says that she was supposed to be home at midnight last time, and they left at midnight, and her father was not pleased, causing Cameron to apologize. Still, Cameron says he will wait until he does arrive. Cameron and Shy weave through the crowd to get outside. Cameron signs a few autographs and takes some pictures with dueling fans as he passes by. Maya does as well. She rejoins the pair outside and asks Cameron if he is taking Shy home. Shy says he is not. Marlon is with her and asks why they are not holding hands. He wonders if they are still trying to figure out the new dynamic of their relationship. Shy sharply tells Marlon that Cameron is not her boyfriend. Cameron is still non-reactive. Neither Marlon nor Maya believe her. Maya then tells Cameron he best win his quarterfinal tomorrow because their epic rematch is occurring in the semis. Cameron merely tells Maya to win hers too. Maya leaves for her limo and Marlon leaves with his father. Cole's Attack The area begins to clear more and more. Cameron and Shy wait for her father to arrive. They notice a fog picking up and Cameron detects strange but somehow familiar psychic energy, saying it's not Cole or Shy. He wonders if Shy can sense it but decides not to alarm her. Shy feels awkward as she remembers holding Cameron's hand. She wants to break the perceived tension with small talk. She asks what plan Cameron has to face Cole. A voice tells Cameron not to tell anyone his strategy. He wants to be surprised. Cameron and Shy turn around to know Cole is behind them. Cameron's anger has subsided and he merely asks what Cole needs. Cameron's eyes suddenly expand in shock and pain. He begins to fall over but Cole holds him up as if in a hug so no one is suspicious. Shy stands stunned. Cameron looks up to see the spirit of an "X-Saber" stabbing him in the gut. Cole says he could feel it. He corrects himself that he could not feel it. He wonders if Cameron even realized had severed his psychic connection to the X-Saber. Cole says he then focused in on Cameron and then he could feel it: anger and total darkness. Cole says he remembers their first duel. Cameron was just trying to talk to him, but Cole says he's not really one for words. He wants a battle against him tomorrow. He wants to battle that total darkness he felt, and apparently Cameron cares for Shy so much that the only way for that darkness to surface is if something happens to her. Cole lets go and the X-Saber stab Cameron again. Cameron struggles not to collapse. Cole activates his Duel Disk and plays the Field Spell: "Saber Vault", but one can see the spell materialize except for psychic duelists. Clarissa steps out with her mother and Lucy, and they comment on the sudden fog. They see a massive vault door within the fog that no one else is responding too. Lucy realizes that vault door is a gateway to the Spirit World. They also spot a silhouetted Cameron heaved over and realize he and Shy are in danger. Cole realizes he's been seen. He snatches Shy by her arm and walks them through the vault doors. To everyone else, they simply disappear and no one else realizes within in the darkness. Featured Duel: Felix Jenkins vs. Henry Jacobs *''Duel continued from previous episode'' Felix has 3600 LP and 3 cards in his hand. He controls “Evil HERO Lightning Golem” (2400/1500) in Attack Position and 1 set Spell/Trap. Henry has 3100 LP and 4 cards in his hand. He controls “Frightfur Kraken” (2200/3000), "Fluffal Sheep" (400/800), and "Edge Imp Sabres" (1200/800) all in Defense Position. He also controls Continuous Spell: "Toy Vendor". Turn 5: Felix Felix activates the effect of “Lightning Golem” to destroy a monster on the field once per turn, and he has “Kraken” destroyed. Felix Normal Summons “Evil HERO Infernal Gainer” (1600/0). He activates the first effect of “Gainer”, banishing it until his second Standby Phase since its banishment, to allow “Lightning Golem” to attack twice during each Battle Phase. “Lightning Golem” attacks and destroys “Sheep” and “Sabres”. Turn 6: Henry Henry activates “Edge Imp Sabres” in his GY. He Special Summons it in Defense Position by placing one card in his hand at the top of his Deck. Henry activates the first effect of “Toy Vendor”. He discards a card then draws “Dog” which he then Special Summons in Attack Position. Henry then uses the effect of "Dog" to add “Fluffal Wings” to his hand from his Deck. He activates “Fusion Recovery” to add “Bear” to his hand then “Polymerization”. He activates "Polymerization", sending “Bear” in his hand and “Sabres” on the field to the GY to Fusion Summon “Frightfur Daredevil” (3000/2200) in Attack Position. “Daredevil” attacks “Thunder Giant”; Felix activates “Evil Excursion” to banish “Dardevil” and “Thunder Giant” then return “Dog” to Henry’s hand. Henry Normal Summons “Dog” again, and adds “Fluffal Rabbit” to his hand from his Deck. Henry sets a card. Turn 7: Felix Felix Normal Summons “Vision HERO Vyon” (1000/1200). Upon Normal Summon, "Vyon" allows Felix to mill a HERO monster from his Deck, so he mills “Sinister Necrom”. Felix activates the effect of "Sinister Necrom", banishing it to Special Summon an "Evil HERO" from his Deck, and he Special Summons “Evil HERO Malicious Edge” (2600/2300) in Attack Position. “Malicious Edge” attacks and destroys “Dog” (Henry 3100 > 2400). “Vyon” attacks directly (Henry 2400 > 1400). Felix sets two cards. Turn 8: Henry Henry activates “Edge Imp Sabres” in his GY. He Special Summons it in Defense Position by placing one card in his hand at the top of his Deck. Henry activates the first effect of “Toy Vendor”. He discards a card then draws “Rabbit” (300/1200) which he then Special Summons in Attack Position. He activates the effect of “Fluffal Wings” in his GY to banish itself then “Leo” from his GY to draw a card. Henry then banishes “Toy Vendor” to draw another card. Henry activates “Polymerization” to fuse “Sabres” with “Fluffal Rabbit” to Fusion Summon “Frightfur Tiger” (1900/1200) in Attack Position. Since "Rabbit" was sent to the GY as Fusion Material, its effect allows Henry to return “Bear” to his hand from his GY. Upon Fusion Summon, "Tiger" allows Henry to destroy monsters Felix controls up to the number of its Fusion Materials. Henry targets "Malicious Edge" and "Vyon" to be destroyed. Felix activates “Dark Hallucination" to negate the effect of “Tiger” and destroy it. In addition, for the rest of the turn, "Evil HERO" monsters are unaffected by Henry's card effects and cannot be destroyed by battle for the rest of the turn. Henry Normal Summons "Edge Imp Saw" (500/1000). As it was Normal Summoned, he activates its effect, which allows him to send a "Fluffal" monster from his hand to the Graveyard to draw two cards then place one card from his hand at the top of bottom of his Deck. Henry discards "Fluffal Cat" and chooses to place one card from his hand at the bottom of his Deck. Henry then activates the Continuous Spell Card "Frightfur Factory", which allows him to banish a "Polymerization" card from his GY and then Fusion Summon a "Frightfur" Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck by using monsters from his hand or his side of the field as Fusion Materials once per turn. He banishes "Polymerization" to fuse the "Edge Imp Saw" on his field with the "Fluffal Bear" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Frightfur Leo" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Leo", which lets him destroy an opponent's monster and inflict damage to his opponent equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK but “Leo” cannot attack directly turn. “Leo” has “Vyon” destroyed; Felix activates "Unfounded Defendant", tributing "Vyon" to add a monster to his hand from his Deck with the same attribute and less ATK than the tributed monster. Felix adds "Magic Hole Golem" to his hand. "Leo" loses its target and thus fails. Henry activates “Frightfur Fusion”, banishing "Kraken", "Saw", and "Fluffal Bear" in his GY to Fusion “Frightfur Saber-Tooth” (2400/2000) in Attack Position. Upon Fusion Summon, "Sabre-Tooth" allows Henry to Special Summon "Frightfur Tiger" from his GY in Attack Position. By "Tiger's" effect effect all "Frightfur" monsters Henry controls gain 300 ATK for every "Frightfur"/"Fluffal" monster on the field. In addition, "Sabre-Tooth" increases the ATK of all "Frightfur" monsters by 400, all of Henry's monsters gain 1300 ATK ("Leo"/"Sabre-Tooth": 2400 > 3700/2000; "Tiger" 1900 > 3200/1200). "Leo", "Sabre-Tooth", and "Tiger" attack "Malicious Edge" (Felix 3600 > 2500 > 1400 > 800). Turn 9: Felix It is the second Standby Phase since “Infernal Gainer" was banished, so Felix Special Summons it from banishment in Attack Position. Felix Normal Summons "Magic Hole Golem" (0/2000). He activates the effect of "Golem" to allow "Malicious Edge" to attack directly this turn, but the Battle Damage is halved. Felix then activates the first effect of "Infernal Gainer", banishing it to allow “Malicious Edge” to attack twice this turn. "Malicious Edge" attacks directly (Henry 1400 > 100 > 0). Felix wins. Featured Cards Navigation Category:Duels